


Behind The Facade

by WeasleyIsOurKing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyIsOurKing/pseuds/WeasleyIsOurKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's life at Hogwarts was great, she had her two best friends; Harry and Ron by her side and she's Head Girl, life couldn't be better.  Well, that was until she found out who the Head Boy was. Then all hell broke loose, because sometimes people who seem good end up being not as good as you might have hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One** : The Return  
  
Hermione rushed through the bustling train station, to get to Platinum 9 3/4. She ran through the wall and came out to the train to Hogwarts.  
  
"Harry! Ron!" She yelled, as she saw their heads through the crowd.  
  
Harry and Ron turned their heads towards the direction of the voice that had called their names.   
  
Hermione walked up with a smile on her face, she had definitely changed since last year.  
  
Her hair had straightened out and she was not as afraid to show her curves, which she had always had, but she had wanted people to love her for her because of her books and not because of her looks.  
  
They boarded the train and found an empty compartment and sat down.  
  
"So Herms, are you going to tell us" Harry asked, after placing his bag under his chair and placed Hedwig beside him on the cushioned chair.  
  
Hermione sent Harry a glare.

"I told you to stop calling me that! What do you mean am I going to tell you?" She asked.  
  
"Are you going to tell us if you made Head Girl?" He replied.  
  
Hermione's face instantly brightened, as she remembered how excited she was when she opened the letter from Hogwarts saying that she had made Head Girl.  
  
"Yes, yes I did! Did you make Head Boy, Harry?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"Congrats, Mione!" He congratulated her, "I would've loved to answer yes to that question, but I didn't make Head Boy"  
  
"Hmm, if you didn't make Head Boy, then who did?" She asked.  
  
They sat in silence for a while until, Ron spoke up.  
  
"Aren't you going to ask me?!" He asked.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each-other, then back at Ron.  
  
"You didn't did you?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"No, but how come you guys didn't question if I was Head Boy?" He asked.  
  
"Well, it's not really your kind of thing, mate. I mean abide by the rules and such" Harry answered.  
  
Ron laughed "Yeah, I reckon so."  
  
"Anything from the trolley, dears?" Asked the Trolley Lady who was passing by their compartment.  
  
Ron shot up out of his seat.  
  
"Yeah! I'm so hungry I could eat a hippogriff." He joked, as he walked towards the Trolley.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and followed Harry out of the compartment.  
  
Hermione and Harry watched in disgust as Ron stuffed not one, but two Chocolate Frogs in his mouth.  
  
"Do you ever stop eating?" Hermione asked after seeing him pour a whole box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans into his mouth.  
  
"No" he answered dryly, "do you have to always be such a smart ass?" He fought back.  
  
Hermione glared at him, and she turned to pay the Trolley Lady.  
  
"Well, well, well." Said Draco who appeared behind them, with his two cronies, "if it isn't Potty and Weaselbee, but where's the mudblood? Did she finally realize that hanging around you two morons was bringing down her so _perfect_ reputation?"  
  
"Fuck off, Malfoy." Hermione said angrily, coming from behind Harry and Ron.  
  
"Ooh, looks like Granger's got a dirty mouth, but I wouldn't expect any less from a filthy-little mudblood." Draco retorted.  
  
"And I wouldn't expect any less from a deatheater!" Harry snapped back.  
  
Draco's eyes darkened and he looked wounded, you could tell that, that had hit him close to home.  
  
"Better watch your mouth, Potter!" He growled, "that's no way to speak to the Head Boy"  
  
Ron who had been dead quiet throughout the entire time, spoke up.  
"Your Head Boy?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, Weasley, and you three had better get back to your compartment before I report your asses to Snape!" He said harshly, before turning his back and walking down the hall with Crabbe and Goyle following not so far behind.  
  
"Sheesh, what's his deal?" Harry asked, sitting back down in their compartment.   
  
"I don't know, but did you see the look on his face after you mentioned death-eaters? He looked hurt." Hermione asked worriedly.  
  
Ron snorted, "Who the hell cares!"  
  
Hermione told herself to just give it up, but the look on his face was still etched in her head.  
  
"I gotta go to the Heads compartment, I'll see you guys at dinner." She told them.  
  
They said an 'ok' in approval and she walked out of the compartment.  
  
She eventually made it to the Heads Compartment, but not before bumping into Luna who was passing out copies of 'The Quibbler' and droning on and on about  _Nargles_  and something called a _Moon Frog_.  
  
When she walked into the compartment she was startled to see Malfoy already there, but she calmly sat down and ignored him.  
  
She instantly felt his eyes on her.  
  
He definitely noticed her new appearance. He looked her up and down and his eyes finally landed on her breast, which looked firm and full.  
  
"Malfoy! Would you quit staring at me?" She yelled.  
  
He looked away from her chest and glared at her "Please, as if I would torture my eyes with the likes of you, Mudblood" he sneered.  
  
Hermione breathed out a heavy sigh, this was going to be a very long year.


	2. A Change of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wait, so you mean to tell me that I have to spend my days and nights with that bastard for a whole year?! You can't do this!" She screamed.
> 
> "Language, Miss Granger!" She told her sternly.
> 
> The Professor placed a hand on Hermione's back and walked until out of hearing distance, "I suggest that you give Mr. Malfoy a change of heart, he isn't as bad as he seems. Just give him a chance." She whispered, and then started to walk down the hall.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Harry Potter...

**Chapter Two:** A Change of Heart

Draco and Hermione sat in silence for a while until, Draco who was annoyed by the dead silence; spoke up, "Aren't Potty and Weasel wondering where you are?" He asked.

"What's it to you?" She snapped back angrily.

"I was just trying to make conversation, no need to get all bitchy." He told her.

"Sorry, I'm just quick to temper." She apologized.

Draco snorted, "Yea I can see that!"

Hermione smiled and let out a little chuckle.

"Well, I told Harry and Ron that I was coming here." She answered.

"Whatever." He said, obviously not wanting to talk about the other two-thirds of the trio.

"Right" She replied looking downcast.

Hermione looked up at Draco, he was laying his head back on the cushioned chair, his platinum blonde bangs hanging down in front of his closed eyes.

"Uh..Malfoy?" She asked out nervously.

Without bothering to take a glance at her, he answered. "What, Granger?"

Hermione bit her lip, "Can I ask you a question?"

Draco lifted his head, opening his eyes and looked at her.

"Will you stop talking to me if I do?" He asked.

"Yes. I swear that I won't bug you for the rest of the way to Hogwarts." Hermione promised.

Draco sighed, "Fine, ask away" he said.

"OK" She started, "Um…Well, what I really wanted to ask was- that.. I- uh..." She stammered.

"Granger, get on with it!" He rushed her.

She crossed her legs in her chair, "I'm sorry, it's just when I get put under pressure I get all flustered, and then I..." Hermione went on.

Draco groaned, running his hands through his gel free hair. He had his own problems to deal with and she was making his head ache go away slower and slower.

Hermione got up and started pacing back and forth still talking to herself, "...and I know that you really don't like me and I promised that I'd stop talking but.."

"GRANGER!" He yelled, "Could you shut up for one minute!"

"Sorry." She whimpered, sitting back down.

Draco held up his hand "Shhh!"

He put his hands on his aching head and groaned.

Hermione stared at Draco with a worried face.

"Malfoy? Are you feeling alright?" She asked honestly concerned.

Draco looked up at her confused, "What?"

"I asked if you were feeling ok." She told him.

"No, I'm not. My head is killing me and your excessive rambling isn't helping!" He answered sternly.

_'I am in pain and she wants to know if I am feeling alright, I mean this was her chance to get back at me for all those times I called her a mudblood or whatever. She just wanted to know if I was ok. Strange'_ Draco thought.

Hermione instantly felt terrible, "Would you like me to heal it for you?" She asked quietly.

He looked at her pleading eyes and finally gave in, "Fine, whatever."

Hermione stood up and grabbed her wand from her back pocket of her blue jeans. She walked over to Draco and sat next to him and pointed her wand it at his temple.

"Repairifors" She said.

A little blue light emitted out of her wand and went into his head. A couple of seconds later, it came out. The light that was once blue turned red, and the pain had vanished.

Hermione smiled at her brilliant work as the spell was completed, "Feel better?" She asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, thanks Granger." He thanked her.

She smiled, "No problem, glad to do it."

Hermione just realized that their faces were close to 5 inches apart. She had never seen him this close up before, she hated to admit it, but he was very attractive especially since he removed the gel from his hair. The gossip was definitely true; he did look like a Sex God. She had never seen one before, but if she did it would probably look a lot like Malfoy. Their faces were inching closer together that their noses were almost touching, and then Hermione realized what she was doing.

Hermione suddenly stood up and backed away from Draco, "What the hell am I doing? I can't kiss you!" She yelled at herself.

"What made you think that I was going to kiss you?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow, "and even if I was going to, why couldn't you?" He asked leaning back in his seat.

Hermione looked at him in shock "Because you're… _you_!"

Draco was taken-aback, "What do you mean, I'm _me_?" He spat out angrily.

"Well, you know. You're a death-eater, so is your father _and_ you're helping the guy who's trying to kill my best friend! So that's what I mean!" She yelled at him.

Draco stood up abruptly and stared at her darkly, "Don't ever call that bastard my father again!"

"Why? What'd he ever do to you?" She asked, her anger settling down.

He glared at her "You really want to know?" He asked.

She nodded "Yes. Yes I do."

"Alright" He said sitting down, "he murder my mother" He answered.

Hermione's face softened, "Why would he do that, she was his wife?" She asked wide-eyed.

"Because he is a sick bastard, who will do anything for money!" He growled.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea." She apologized, sympathetically.

"Whatever, Granger. I'm just going to change into my robes." He told her as he grabbed a bag from the rack above him and stalked out of the compartment, with the door slamming shut behind him.

After everyone sat down in the Great Hall and the first years were, Dumbledore began one of his inordinate speeches.

"Welcome!" he smiled, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! I must ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it. As ever I would like to remind you all that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year."

All the first year students were in awe as the food magically appeared on the table, whilst the ones who had been through the process already, just began digging into the food.

The Great Hall became loud with chatter.

"So, Herms how was the ride here?" Ron asked, whilst stuffing his mouth with lamb chops.

Hermione glared at him, "Ronald! First off swallow your food! Second, it was fine. Last, but not least, STOP CALLING ME HERMS!" She yelled at him, but not loud enough for everyone to here.

"He didn't try to do anything, did he?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Yeah, do you want us to kill him for you?" Said Ron smiling, wickedly.

She narrowed her eyes angrily at them, "I can take care of myself!" She yelled and she ran out of the room. The Great Hall silent, the only noises that were heard was; Pansy complaining about some first year who was sitting too close to her and Ron who was munching loudly on some Potato Chips.

Hermione sat in-front of the fire-lace in the Gryffindor Common Room.

She heard the portrait door swing open and glanced over to see Professor McGonagall walk in.

"Ah there you are Miss Granger! I was hoping that I would find you here." Said the smiling Professor.

"Um, not to sound rude, Professor….but what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I should have explained it to you in the letter that I sent you over the summer. I am here to show you to your dorm.'' She told her.

Hermione looked at her confused "But my room is right up there" She explained, pointing towards the stairs leading to the girls dormitory.

"No, Miss Granger you will be sleeping in the heads dorm for the rest of the year."

"Oh ok" She answered unsure.

Hermione and Professor McGonagall walked to the end of a hallway, in part Hogwarts Hermione had never seen before. At the end of the hall there was a portrait of a mermaid, sitting on a rock in the middle of the sea with the waves crashing against the rock.

"Ok this is your dorm, you will need to come up with a password, if you can't Mr. Malfoy can do that for you." She told her.

The portrait door swung open and Draco walked out smirking, "So, Mudblood? Do you want me to choose?" He asked.

"Mister, Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall yelled, sternly, "I'd advise that as Head Boy that you respect your duties and respect the Head Girl." She informed him.

Draco laughed and rolled his eyes, ' _Me, Draco Malfoy, respect a Mudblood? In your dreams you, Old Bat_.'

"Mr. Malfoy, are you able to abide by these rules?" She asked.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yes, ma'am."

"Good. You two have until tomorrow to decide the password that you will have for the rest of the year, if you have any questions just come by my office or Professor Dumbledore's and ask." She told them.

"Wait, so you mean to tell me that I have to spend my days and nights with that bastard for a whole year?! You can't do this!" She screamed.

"Language, Miss Granger!" She told her sternly.

The Professor placed a hand on Hermione's back and walked until out of hearing distance, "I suggest that you give Mr. Malfoy a change of heart, he isn't as bad as he seems. Just give him a chance." She whispered, and then started to walk down the hall.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stormed pass Draco, and into the dorm.

_Hm! Change of heart, my ass!_

* * *


End file.
